1. Field
The present invention relates to articles of manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shackle assembly for securing a mounted object and a method for using the shackle assembly.
2. Background
Space is a premium in the interior of many recreational vehicles. Consequently, it is often advantageous to mount accessories and other objects on the outside of the vehicle. For example, auxiliary recreational vehicle batteries can be mounting on the trailer hitch in the front of a recreational vehicle. It, however, is a serious disadvantage of such exterior mountings, that the mounted objects are susceptible to theft. Consequently, there is a desideratum for device that are effective in prevent such theft. There is a further desideratum for theft prevention device that are simple to use and inexpensive.